Talk:Kanji Tatsumi
Kanji Tatsumi Whoever you are anon don´t just put Kanji is gay for the heck of it developt it a bit on a biography section --I need ur Halp! 00:14, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :More so, can't the main character start a gay relationship with most of the social links in the game? So really, many of the characters could be homosexual if the player rolls that way. Unless there is evidence that he's 100% homosexual in all cases, lets not mark any of the Persona 4 cast as "homosexual". If he's really 100% gay, like Jun Kurosu, please put a lot of supporting information. If it's stipulation, lets discuss it first SeventhEvening 01:05, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's more of a puberty and hormones changing problems, you know, when you're blurring yourself between a "like" and "love" from sexes and one another.-- N/A 06:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::I could believe it. I could believe that the protagonist's ability at being gay was exagerated. I could believe Kanji is gay too. I've not played P4 yet, and I probably won't until december so if someone makes a compelling argument for or against his or any other character's gayness I'd probably take their word for it since I'm trying to avoid spoilers. I've just read the magazine clipings that seem to suggest an ability to set any social link as romantic or non-romantic. I think that sounds pretty progressive, and it doesn't matter to me either way, but if you can start a homosexual relation with any character, you can't decided everyone's gay because of it. Maybe the protagonist has a magic gay beam or something. I don't know, it's Atlus. SeventhEvening 08:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Well I actually think is just some especulation there is you see Kanji shadow is a naked muscular man that is comming from some flowers that attaks whit 2 Males symbols.I am not making this up. However he is more on the bisexual side since he and Naoto seem to be devoloping something --I need ur Halp! 13:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :My $0.02: Yeah, nothing definite, he's just confused of his sexuality since it seems girls were not attracted to his attitude and prowess that he considers himself to be more inclined towards boys. And coincidentally (and maybe conveniently), Naoto is , so there you have it. Bluer 14:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Help? Look, perhaps this isn't the right place too ask this guys, but I've been running around YasoInaba for ages now trying to start Kanji's Social Link. Someone told me you have too speak too a girl on the second floor at the school, but I've spoken too (I think) everyone in the school, and yet- nothing. Exactly what girl do I have to talk too? And where do I find her, exactly....? Does she come on certain days? I know you just have to talk to her- then talk to Kanji in the Practice building but still, I can't find her at all. I'm desperate here... *is trying to max out all social links too fight you-know-who at the end* ~~Takoto 17:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :The girl would be found starting June 9th near the staircase at the 2nd floor of Classroom Building. After that you can speak to Kanji at the Practice Building. :On another topic, I think we should start creating a special place just for game discussions: forums? BLUER一番 02:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah right, yeah, there usually isn't a girl neat the staircase, so I'll look out for her. Also, yeah, forums would be useful for discussing things to do with the games and just general topics on the games. ~~Takoto 14:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Did I hear right...? Not sure if it's right to ask this, but when Kanji used his critical in my game a moment ago, I swear he said "F*CK IT!". It can't really be anything else, I doubt he's shout "BUCK-IT" or "LUCK IT" or something... should it be noted that he's the only character in the game who says f*ck, or is it not worth noting...? xDD ~~Takoto 01:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I really thought he was saying "SUCK IT" heh. BLUER一番 01:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ahaha, that would be kinda fitting... Woops, bad joke there. But yeah too me it sounded like "f*ck it", which I suppose would fit Kanji, he seems like the kinda person who swears a lot, and if I remember rightly, he does throughout the story-line xD. ~~Takoto 02:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Resemblance to "Roy" from Blade Runner? I just watched "Blade Runner" recently and couldn't help but notice how much Kanji resembles Rutger Hauer's character "Roy". Both have a similar hairstyle and hair colour, both have gashes around their left eyes (Roy gets one later in the movie) and Kanji running around in the bathhouse almost-naked is similar to the final scene with Roy stripped down to his underwear chasing Rick. Does anyone else think this is a valid comparison? On the persona 4 protagonist page it says the protagonist is the tallest apart from kanji, it says hes a whole head shorter than kanji even though the protagonist is stated as being 5'11 and kanji as 6'0. that can't be right can it? can someone correct this please. Kanji scene in anime i just wanted to see if anyone else thought that the scene where kanji has to go to the hospital because of his mom (his mom said she collapsed but it was really someone else) could be said that it was reference to a scene in yumi's social link in the game where the same thing happens with her mom 15:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Trivia issue At the end of the Trivia section, it is written that Kanji is somewhat like Jun Kurosu from Persona 2 ''because they are both of the Aquarius sign (which could explain their sexual insecurities? er...) and wear the same Phoenix Ranger Featherman costume... Sounds pretty random to me, given the fact that Kanji isn't even of the Aquarius sign, he is a Capricorn. I guess I should delete it. Kiukiu8 (talk) 23:15, August 23, 2014 (UTC) But he's still a bit like Jun Kurosu. I think you should have just deleted astral sign and not the whole triva.Pof203 (talk) 01:40, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Errr... I don't see what he has in common with Jun, except the Ranger costume and some vague elements about his sexuality. Jun is most likely openly gay while Atlus chose to remain silent about Kanji and leave that issue to the player's interpretation.Kiukiu8 (talk) 08:32, August 24, 2014 (UTC) In that case, you should probably watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUqivXMlpcQ Pof203 (talk) 15:35, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's a pretty interesting video, but I don't see what's your point. I'm not telling you that Kanji isn't gay. Even if Atlus told so to Troy Baker, we players don't have to care that much because the game itself tells us that whether Kanji is gay or not is not what's the most interesting thing about him ("it ain't a matter of guys or chicks"). His sexuality is just the entry used to get into his fear of rejection. Besides, I still don't understand why he would have many things in common with Jun. I find it pretty funny that people are focused on the debate on Kanji's sexuality when they talk about homosexuality in gaming while ''Innocent Sin leaves a lot less mystery about Jun's homosexuality. Kiukiu8 (talk) 21:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Perun Plate So yeah, stupid me didn't pay too much attention to my skill setup for this cycle, but the Perun Plate's +25% Elec damage effect won't stack with Elec Boost if it's on Kanji. Can't really figure out where would be the best place to make a note about this. Great Mara (talk) 19:05, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Fourth Wall I understand how Kanji broke the fourth wall in Persona Q. But how did he break the fourth wall in Golden?Pof203 (talk) 17:44, April 8, 2015 (UTC)